


Santa's Secret

by unemotionalfox



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Also some very naughty times brought to u by Victor, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Holidays, M/M, Victor Nikiforov is Extra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unemotionalfox/pseuds/unemotionalfox
Summary: Victor slides a hand down his own abs, tracing every hard line of muscle that makes Yuuri internally scream with want, and grabs at his candy cane covered cock. He gives a downright filthy wink to Yuuri who’s still standing there like a fool with his mouth gaping wide, and says:“How about I slip downyourchimney tonight?”





	Santa's Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ppii-ku](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ppii-ku).



> Oh my god this was super fun to write!! I was pretty short on time so forgive me since it's not as long as I would have liked it to be, but man! This was so enjoyable, I love extra Victor so much. Also the title is from David's Tea- Santa's Secret. Like come on, it sounds so dirty.

It’s been a long day. Yuuri woke up two hours too early and couldn’t fall back asleep, staring at a slumbering Victor with jealousy. On top of that, when Victor finally woke up from his deep sleep, he said he wouldn’t be able to train with Yuuri today because he had some errands to run, and while that normally wouldn’t bother Yuuri, he feels irritation digging underneath his skin at a whole day without his husband. Ever since the wedding they’ve been constantly attached at the hip and enjoying lots of post honeymoon sex. He found it hard to keep his hands off of Victor before the wedding and it’s even harder after. They haven’t been separated for a few hours at most which is why Yuuri is reasonably annoyed at not having Victor with him during practice. His concentration is off the entire practice time which results in flubbed jumps that leave blossoming bruises all along his hips and thighs.  

 

(Yuuri doesn’t want to admit it but he’s also a huge part of the reason why they stay in most nights and get to practice late. In his defense it’s completely unfair for Victor to walk into their bedroom fresh from the shower with only a towel that barely covers anything. It’s not Yuuri’s fault. He can’t help himself from sitting Victor down on their bed and swallowing him down.)

 

Yuuri fumbles with his keys, grinding his teeth together when it refuses to go in the lock. After a few seconds of swearing under his breath and smashing the key this way and that, the door opens. He angrily enters the apartment and kicks off his shoes, dropping his training bag next to his coat and mittens. He knows that he should be a little bit kinder and less like he wants to murder the entire planet, but that stupid lady at the food store he went to earlier that day also should have been kinder and less bitchy when judging him on his belly pudge.

 

(He doesn’t mind his pudge. After a while he had come to terms with it and now it gives him a sense of comfort and softness. It also helps that Victor loves to grab onto it during their cuddle sessions or intimate times.)

 

Yuuri walks further into the apartment but stops when he smells something fresh waft into the air. That’s odd. The scent is familiar but why would it be inside their apartment? He quietly tip toes into the living room, anxiousness settling into his stomach and-

 

“Victor… What is this…”

 

He knows this was Victor’s idea, it screams him. Now his day off makes much more sense. This is what he meant by ‘errands’.

 

There’s a massive Christmas tree in their living room, a _real_ Christmas tree with tiny needles scattered all over their wood floors and cozy rugs. The tree is so large the top is mushed against the ceiling, leaning over. Its thick bushy branches sway in time with the rustling behind the tree, shaking more prickly needles onto the floor. Yuuri looks hopelessly at Makkachin as he comes barreling through the mess, tongue hanging out with spare needles sticking to his fur, black eyes wide with contentment.  

 

“ _Victor._ ” Yuuri whispers, voice like ice.

 

Silver hair pokes out from the mass of branches and Victor beams a bright smile at him, blissfully unaware of Yuuri’s bad mood.

 

“Surprise!”

 

Yuuri wants to strangle him.

 

“Victor. Explain now. Why is there a massive _real_ Christmas tree in our living room. And where did our couch go?!”

 

He didn’t realize it before, too caught up with the _giant Christmas tree_ but now that he looks around, their couch is nowhere to be seen.

 

Victor only brings a finger to his mouth and hums, like he has to remember what he did with their expensive leather couch. Yuuri’s need for his hands around Victor’s neck intensifies, and not in the good way.

 

“I had to put it in storage! Otherwise this beautiful Christmas tree wouldn’t fit. Hey, do you think it looks good like this or should I move it a bit to the right?”

 

Yuuri’s mind can’t process any of this. Victor got rid of their couch and replaced it with a real Christmas tree? Being a Victor fan since he was a child, he knows Victor never held any particular liking towards Christmas. He wished fans a Merry Christmas when needed and gave the standard _‘With friends and family, of course!’_ when asked how he would spend his holidays in interviews, but Yuuri always got the sense that Christmas was a time Victor would prefer to pass by.

 

So while he’s reasonably angry with a giant tree in their apartment, he’s also perplexed by Victor’s behaviour.

 

“But- But why this big of a Christmas tree, Victor? I didn’t think you liked Christmas this much…”

 

At Yuuri’s questioning stare, Victor goes a little slack and picks at the heavy branches, giving Yuuri a lopsided smile.

 

“Well, you’re right, I never really cared for Christmas. I didn’t hate it, I just felt nothing in particular for it. I heard all about families getting together for the holidays and picking out gifts. I never had that, never experienced it. And sure I had Yakov and some friends at the rink but I always felt...empty during those times.

 

“But now I have you and everything seems so much brighter. I want to give you the best Christmas you’ll ever have, especially since it’s your first one here in Russia, with me. I want it to be special, like every day with you is. I don’t want a dull Christmas anymore.”

 

“ _Oh._ ”

 

Yuuri instantly feels a wave of guilt and sadness hit him deep in his belly, it sits at the bottom like a rock and he chews his lip rapidly. Victor wants a Christmas for the both of them. This isn’t Victor being extra over nothing, it’s because he _loves_ Yuuri and he wants to spend the holidays with someone who loves him back, to experience everything he’s never experienced before, to wake up Christmas day all smiles and kisses and warmth, to love and be loved.

 

(Yuuri still has doubts about Victor’s love for him, if he chose the right thing, to stay and be with him. He knows it’s his anxiety talking and as much as he would love to throw away those poisonous thoughts, he can’t. But it makes it a little easier, each time Victor says _‘I love you’_ and he gets this look in his eyes like Yuuri is the only one, and will only ever be the one for him. It’s so overwhelming and beautiful Yuuri can’t help but fall deeper in love with him.)

 

Warmth sparks in his chest at Victor’s sappy smile, sugary sweet and sheep soft, sinking into his bones and filling him with a type of love only Victor can give him.

 

“Yes- Of course. Victor, I’m sorry. I didn’t think about what this meant to you. I would love to celebrate Christmas with you too, I love you, Victor.”

 

Victor’s smile lights up Yuuri’s life and their home. Yuuri can’t help but give him a big smooch on his cheek and nuzzle right up into him. Victor’s smile turns teasing as he grabs some ribbon from a nearby decoration box and wraps Yuuri up in shimmery bows.

 

“Now you’re my Christmas present.”

 

It’s a little difficult to maneuver his arms under the ribbon but definitely worth it when he reaches into the box and sticks a matching bow on top of Victor’s head.

 

“And you’re mine.”

 

The rest of the night is filled with laughter and a shattered ornament or two, with two bodies cuddling under a massive Christmas tree under the moonlight.

 

-

 

Yuuri regrets everything.

 

It’s exactly three weeks until Christmas and he _just_ bought all the presents he’s been procrastinating on getting. He usually likes to spread out his holiday shopping; a little over the summer, a little in fall. It’s easy to get overwhelmed during the holiday season and from prior experience from living in America, he knows this is the best way to keep his stress level at a low (Americans were _insane_ ). However, this year with the wedding and constant impromptu romps in between the sheets, Yuuri’s been a bit preoccupied and therefore neglected buying Christmas presents early, which is why he decided to take the day off practice and scour the malls for gifts for his friends and family.

 

While it was fun and a relief to buy everything on his list, it was hell trying to find everything. Mila wanted some high end muscle tank tops that were sold out everywhere but a store an hour away, Georgi wanted the Titanic Three-Disc Special Collector's Edition that Yuuri raced an old grandma to get the last copy of, Chris wanted _Le Cock Ring I Royale Edition_ that cost $3000. While Victor had agreed right away, Yuuri refused to let him spend that much money on a sex toy, even if it was for his best friend. So they settled and got a giftcard at one of the most bougie sex shops in his area. Yakov was simple and straightforward, asking for a very specific special hair growth treatment that took Yuuri hours to find. Yakov had told him this in confidence; he would rather die than let Victor know he was looking for a hair growth treatment.  

 

So, of course, he’s completely exhausted and is just looking forward to taking a long hot bath and maybe coaxing Victor into cuddling with him (not that it will take much effort, Victor is a cuddlebug).

 

However, when he steps into their apartment with loads shopping bags dangling off his arms and calls Victor’s name, it’s surprisingly dark and empty inside. Yuuri nips at his bottom lip in worry and prays Victor isn’t in the mood for surprises. He may be hoping for too much. Ever since the Christmas Tree incident, Victor has been a lot more…attentive. Not that he usually isn’t, but there’s this feeling of suspense hanging in the air and Yuuri is just waiting for it all to come crashing down in a fury of snowballs and Santa hats.

 

So with suspicion in every step, he tip toes towards their bedroom and cracks open the door and-

 

_Oh god._

 

Yuuri has no care at all for the bags falling off his arms because his husband, the love of his life and father of his future children is currently lying sprawled over their bed, clothed in what looks to be a mall Santa costume with red rose petals scattered all over the floor and mattress. There’s a quiet tune of _Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_ coming from the radio sitting on their night table and if Yuuri breathes in deep enough, he can pick up the faint scent of vanilla and cinnamon.

 

All in all, it looks like Santa’s secret porn tape.

 

“I've checked it twice, and I'm sure you're on my ‘naughty’ list.” Victor says while giving Yuuri a smoldering look and twisting a lone rose petal in between in fingers. Yuuri considers walking out the door right in that moment but before he can, Victor opens his mouth and destroys all hope Yuuri had for their marriage.

 

“Why don’t you get on my lap and find the ‘north pole’?” A big white glove pats down on Victor’s groin and damn, Yuuri wouldn’t mind being spanked with that glove-

 

_What._

 

Yuuri stares blank faced at Victor while his mind is whirling with excuses for his not-so-innocent thoughts. Maybe Yuuri’s just sleep deprived, he has spent all day running around trying to find that one leather jacket Yuri’s been whining about for weeks (and ended up fighting a mother for it when he eventually found it).

 

_Maybe I have a Santa kink…._

 

Apparently Victor takes his silence as the cue to amp up his role playing because he stands up from the bed and rips his Santa bottoms off, revealing a giant candy cane sleeve covering his penis.

 

Yuuri’s sure his entire face is flushed by now. He still doesn’t know what to do but his traitorous eyes are glued onto Victor’s candy cane dick. His mouth falls open. It’s not his proudest moment.

 

(For a tiny second he considers screwing his plan of a hot bath with cuddles and instead riding Victor until he cries in his stupid mall Santa outfit.)

 

Victor slides a hand down his own abs, tracing every hard line of muscle that makes Yuuri internally scream with want, and grabs at his candy cane covered cock. He gives a downright filthy wink to Yuuri who’s still standing there like a fool with his mouth gaping wide, and says:  

 

“How about I slip down _your_ chimney tonight?”

 

Yuuri’s done. The cheap Santa outfit along with the tacky candy cane sleeve is driving Yuuri absolutely mad with lust for some insane reason. He can’t be held accountable for his actions from this point on. If Phichit ever asks Yuuri what kind of ‘sexy times’ he and Victor got up to during the holidays, Yuuri is _so_ not mentioning this.

 

“That’s it, Victor. Get on the bed. I’m riding you until I see the sun come up. Also you’re not allowed to pull out or take that stupid Santa outfit off.”

 

Yuuri grabs a pair of reindeer antlers from one of the gift bags (they were supposed to be for some of kids at the skating rink but Yuuri can’t feel bad about that now when Victor looks at him like he’s found heaven), and shoves Victor down on the bed to straddle him.  

 

“Rudolph is going for a ride.”

 

“Your stocking isn’t the only thing I’ll be stuffing tonight…” Victor whispers with a slightly wild look in his eyes.

 

“Victor, shut up or you’ll have to find Mrs. Claus to satisfy you. I’m already hating myself for having a Santa kink.”

 

Victor closes his mouth shut and thanks God for allowing him to meet Katsuki Yuuri.

 

(When they eventually wake up from their sex fest, the candy cane sleeve is on top of Victor’s head and Yuuri is wearing the jacket of the Santa outfit while sporting some crazy sex hair. Victor tries to give Yuuri a sultry wink and gestures to his limp dick, trying to instigate a round seven before passing out again.)

 

-

 

Yuuri’s in the kitchen baking russian gingerbread. It’s a bit different than the gingerbread he was used to; it’s thicker with a little spread of fruity jam in the centre. He’s never made it before but Victor said it was one of his favourite Christmas treats so Yuuri thought to indulge him a bit and try his hand at baking them. They’re pretty good, if Victor’s sneaking in to grab a cookie along with a handful of Yuuri’s ass is any indication.

 

He’s in the middle of making a new batch of glazing when he hears the front door open and a loud thomping of heavy boots. They stop abruptly and then there’s a blunt but clearly confused _‘what the fuck.’_.

 

_Ah, Yuri must’ve found the Christmas decorations._

 

Honestly, Victor didn’t even bother to try and tone down his holiday spirit, massive Christmas tree be damned. He immediately started begging Yuuri for decor that matched the size of the tree. Yuuri had tried to convince him that it wasn’t necessary but then Victor pulled those ridiculous puppy dog eyes and Yuuri caved with little more than a _‘At least let me pick them out with you.’_. They had gone to over twenty stores in their area and ten a little further out because Victor had insisted the singing life sized reindeer was worth it (Yuuri agreed that it was completely worth it, their little noses were so cute).

 

He supposed it wasn’t all bad, Victor had done an amazing with the decorating, cutting out different sized snowflakes and hanging them over their dining table, tucking in small branches of cinnamon sticks into their magnolia garland after he saw it in a website, and stacking cherry wreaths in every window.

 

“Katsudon! What the fuck happened to your place?”

 

Yuuri places down the spoon he was using to mix the glazing with when Yuri comes into view. Yuuri scoops out a little out of the bowl and sticks it in Yuri’s mouth with a smile on his lips, before he can shout out another baffled complaint.

 

“How’s it taste? Also, this was Victor’s idea. He wanted to celebrate my first Christmas here in Russia, isn’t that sweet of him? He’s so cute, I miss him…”

 

Yuri seems to be momentarily stunned by the tasteful glazing because he doesn’t notice when Victor comes bouncing into the room, covered head to toe in glitter and ribbon.

 

“I’m here, my Yuuri!”

 

Yuuri gets wrapped up in one of Victor’s bear hugs and he can’t help but kiss the heart off his mouth when Victor leans into him. This of course, leads into making out and soon Yuri is out of his glazing induced haze and throws an already baked gingerbread cookie at Victor’s head and yells at him to stop being a pervert. Victor’s all pouts and teary eyes until Yuuri rises up on his toes and kisses his forehead, afterward shoving another spoonful of glazing in Yuri’s mouth. It seems to be the cure for noisy teenagers.

 

“Are you done with the presents?” Yuuri nibbles on his bottom lip and watches as Victor’s eyes cloud over with lust. He doesn’t want to distract Victor from his task but Yuuri is only human and the glitter on Victor’s skin just enhances his natural beauty.

 

“Mm, Солнышко. You know I want to say yes but…” Victor’s words definitely don’t match up with his actions if the teasing nips on the sensitive part of his neck are anything to go by.

 

“God! I can hear you making out from over here, get a room!” Yuri yells from his place near the gingerbread, shoving cookie after cookie into his mouth, crumbs flying everywhere.

 

Yuuri stifles a giggle at Yuri’s outburst, burying his face into Victor’s shoulder.

 

“Yura, let your parents show their love for each other in their own home!” Yuuri’s giggles get worse as Victor’s hands snake under his thick sweater and cover the softness of his tummy. He can practically hear Yuri boiling; Victor played _that_ card.

 

“You’re not my dad!” Yuri screeches.

 

“Yuuri, why won’t our child accept me as his father.” Yuuri softly laughs at the whine in Victor’s voice and kisses his pout away.

 

“Come on, I have to finish baking these cookies which I can’t do when you’re always coming in here and stealing one,” Yuuri slaps Victor’s hand away from reaching a lone gingerbread, prey to the mighty beast that is his husband. “And you have to finish wrapping those presents, they have to be all ready when we leave for Japan in a couple weeks.”

 

Victor finally leaves after five more kisses (that definitely should not be done in the presence of Yuri) and two more cookies. Yuri joins him in helping wrapping presents because apparently ‘an old man like Victor doesn’t know the proper way to wrap presents’.  

 

Yuuri turns to pull another batch of freshly baked gingerbread from the oven and sprinkle powder over them when he hears a crash and a loud yell.

 

“Victor! You old man, you got glitter all over my new shoes!”

 

Yuuri breathes in deeply and takes in the smell of cinnamon and spice weaving through the apartment.

 

His job is never done.  

 

-

 

Christmas morning is filled with sleepy sex, a ‘ _Happy Birthday, Vitya’_ , and more sleepy sex. It’s neither passionate nor exciting but Yuuri loves it all the same. Where it lacks in lust, it makes up for in love and gentleness that’s so pure it turns Yuuri’s heart into goo. He thinks he should be the one melting Victor’s heart today but apparently the only thing Victor wants to do is lay Yuuri out and take him apart in the sweetest of ways. He tries to do most of the work for Victor but it only takes a few kisses from his husband and Yuuri is boneless on the bed with Victor crowding in on him.

 

They stay like that for a couple hours, light kisses and deep moans mixed in with small giggles traveling through the air around them. Sunlight peeks through their windows, blanketing them in warmth.

 

It’s sweet and silly and lazy. Yuuri wishes he could stay like this forever. Unfortunately for him, Victor is an early bird and a glance at the bedside clock says it’s way past his usual wake up time.  

 

“We have to get up now, Солнышко.”

 

Yuuri grumbles and sinks deeper into the mass of their blankets and nuzzles his face in the base of Victor’s neck where his scent is the strongest. Yuuri normally loves Victor’s morning voice but right now it’s anything but pleasant.

 

“Come on, Жизнь моя. We promised Yura we would be ready for him at ten, it’s almost nine thirty.” Victor softly murmurs in his ear and stokes down the length of his back, fingers teasing at this ticklish spots.  

 

“I’ll blow you again if you promise to fall back asleep.” Yuuri can almost feel Victor’s dick twitch in response to his words; he already knows he won.

 

“As amazing as that sounds, and trust me my darling, it sounds wonderful. But we really need to get ready for Yura- Wait, Yuuri? Wait!”

 

Yuuri ends up blowing Victor out of his mind until he collapses on the bed, completely dead to the world. He plants a small kiss on Victor’s forehead before resting his head on his shoulder. He prays Yuri won’t be too upset to find them still sleeping in the nude.

 

(Victor isn’t at all sorry when Yuri finds them still wrapped up in each other, only offering a smug smile. He’s probably still on the high of getting an out-of-the-world blowjob from his sexy husband. Yuuri is a bit embarrassed but he swats Victor’s butt with an oven mitt with confidence as he passes by, swaying hips that leave Victor panting after him.

 

Yuri screeches at them again and says he’s going to his room until they can keep their hands off each other.)

**Author's Note:**

> Some more of Victor's Santa pick up lines he had planned:
> 
> "Wanna meet Santa’s little helper? He's not so little, if you know what I mean..."
> 
> "You know, I'd love to show you the toys my elves make for adults."
> 
> "Wanna see my 12-inch elf?"
> 
> "I've got something you can hang a wreath on."


End file.
